The Truth About Ikari and Ayanami
by jino turtlegod
Summary: Gendo Ikari. Rei Ayanami. A secret room. A secret relationship. The truth.


Manga - Addicts Presents:   
The Truth About Ikari and Ayanami  
An Evangelion Fanfiction  
***  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion created by, registered, and copyrighted to GAINAX Project EVA, Movic, and any other company and/or division associated with  
the creation and/or production of Neon Genesis Evangelion. A.D.Vision  
holds the copyrights to the English version of Neon Genesis Evangelion.  
This work of fiction is not intended for any commercial purposes but was created for the entertainment of the Author and Fans of Neon Genesis Evangelion.  
  
No copyright infringement was in any way intended.  
  
The Truth About Ikari and Ayanami written by Jino Turtlegod  
  
***  
  
Rei Ayanami walked on the metal floor of the Chamber of Guaf. Her gaze did not waver from her objective- the hidden door that led into the sanctum that Commander Ikari had fashioned in this cold, indifferent womb, this prison that held her mortal shells in readiness for her ending. She stopped in front of the panel and wiped her hand across the chilling surface of the metal. With a hiss the metal panel slid aside. With the tiniest bit of trepidation she stepped into the hidden room, only one thought clear in her mind: "ikari-shirei will not harm me."  
  
***  
  
The room was decorated like the room of a princess. Her eyes took in the familiar queen sized bed covered with a blue lacy coverlet. A dresser with a large mirror. A small table with two chairs. A silver tea set with china cups were on the table, along with crumpets and a vase of yellow roses. Strategically placed tinted lights gave a warm, almost homey ambiance to the room.  
  
She glanced at the clothes laid out on the bed. Her costume for the day. She turned towards the shadows in the corner of the room. Commander Ikari stood, his right hand in his pocket.  
  
"Change," he said as he adjusted his red tinted glasses with his left hand. He already wore his costume and Rei had to consciously stop from shuddering.  
  
"he is only doing this because he is longing for his wife," Rei thought as she returned her red orbs upon the pink, lacy dress on the bed, the white stockings and matching shoes. She began to strip under his watchful eyes. As she carelessly dropped her clothes, she could feel his disapproval. She blushed and immediately picked up her clothes and folded them neatly, all the while wearing nothing but her underwear. She sensed his approval.  
  
She put on the outfit with the same care she would take with her plugsuit, which was considerably more care than she took with her regular clothes. She finally slipped on the white shoes and stood under his inspection. He gave a grunt of approval and Rei walked over to the dresser, sat on the cushioned stool and brushed out her hair.   
  
Commander Ikari stood behind her, looking down at her. He watched intently as Rei carefully applied foundation, blush-on, and eye-liner. When the blue headed girl reached for the lipstick, his hand stopped hers. He shook his head and took the lipstick. He uncapped it. Rei sat unmoving as he applied it.  
  
He made an approving sound as he smirked. Rei knew what to do and opened a drawer on the dresser. Inside was a short, brown wig in the same style as her own. With reverence she took it in her hands.   
  
"something characteristic to his wife," Rei thought to herself, "that which makes her unique?"  
  
"It is time," Gendo Ikari, Supreme Commander of NERV, intoned as Rei held up the final item for their little personal play.  
  
Rei watched intently as he took the wig in his hands. "Now, Yui... return to me."  
  
Yui Ikari. The wife of Commander Gendo Ikari. The mother of Shinji Ikari. The architect of Human Instrumentality.  
  
She has returned.  
  
In a way.  
  
Sort of.  
  
Maybe.  
  
Rei Ayanami blinked.  
  
Gendo smiled as he- er, she, patted Rei on the head and skipped happily towards the tea table and began to serve herself and her darling daughter.  
  
Rei finally gave in and began laughing hysterically. Gendo Ikari in his glasses, five o'clock shadow, brown wig, lavender dress, pumps, and of course, the red lipstick, looked up and smiled happily. "Is anything wrong dear?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong, mother," Rei beamed at Gendo, ne - Yui Ikari.  
  
End.  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
There, I've gotten it out of my system. Now back to writing serious stuff.  
  



End file.
